For example, there was an image forming apparatus provided with a printer main body, a scanner part which is above the printer main body and rotatably held by the printer main body, and an operation panel for operating the apparatus (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application 2012-169769 (Page 4, FIG. 2)
In such an image forming apparatus, when it is newly provided with an IC card reader, there were concerns that the installation space of the apparatus would increase and further the external appearance (ornamental appearance) of the apparatus would be damaged.
An information processing device disclosed in the application includes a first unit that is a base of the information processing device, a second unit that is disposed above the first unit and rotates around a first rotation shaft which is horizontally arranged, an input part that accepts an operation input by a user, and a wireless reading unit containing part that is disposed next to the input part and contains a wireless reading unit. The wireless reading unit containing part is provided with a containing part to contain the wireless reading unit, and an open/close lid that opens and closes the containing part.
According to this invention, it becomes possible to contain a wireless reading unit without increasing the installation space of the apparatus or damaging the external appearance of the apparatus.